


Golden Treasure

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Age of Sail story (pirates!!) with a little smut and romance... Saiyuki style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedishampoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/gifts).



Title: Golden Treasure  
Author: kansouame  
Notes: AU - Age of Sail story (pirates!!) with a little smut and romance... Saiyuki style  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Minekura sensei does. I do not make any money from their use, however I do get lots of joy out of sexing them up!

Sanzo bit his lip and arched as the slick finger slid into him. He never in his wildest dreams thought that he would get use to this, much less crave the feeling of being entered. Not that he would ever admit it. His eyes closed, in denial of the feelings rising in him as his lover continued to prepare him. Two fingers sliding in now, scissoring and stroking. His body was tingling and a fine sheen of sweat covered him. A low moan slipped past his lips and he heard his lover chuckle.

"Tch, hurry up you moron." His voice was gravelly and harsh. Unable to admit, even to himself, how badly he burned for the man who was turning his world upside down; he clenched his teeth together trying to not let more sounds out. Those wonderful stroking fingers curled up and stroked the spot inside him that forced another moan from his lips and sent his hips arching up once again as his traitorous body begged for more.

"That's it my treasure, your body is pulling me in so sweetly," his lover murmured as those amazing digits were pulled out and something larger began to bump against his entrance. Sanzo relaxed his muscles and felt the hard cock slide into him in one smooth practiced movement. There was no longer any pain as there had been the first few times the other man had entered him. Before he realized it his legs had wrapped around lean hips, his heels digging in to urge his lover deeper.

Strong arms pulled him up until he was sitting in the man's lap. He could hear his own breath coming out in small pants as he cracked his eyes open to gaze at the handsome face that seemed to be drinking in his own. His lover began to roll his hips up as long fingers stroked through the corn silk colored locks at the back of his neck, pulling him forward into a deep kiss. The tongue that invaded his mouth so sweetly began to mimic the same slow rhythm as the thick member inside of him, the hard length that was causing a delicious addicting friction. Sanzo gripped strong shoulders as he broke off the kiss. The intense emotions that whirled through him, along with the desire that was spiraling higher, confused him. He wanted this. _He couldn't want this_. He shook his head trying to clear away these blossoming feelings.

"My beautiful golden treasure," the sultry voice hummed into his ear as he felt hot kisses and nips along his neck and shoulder. Unable to refute the statement, Sanzo pressed himself closer to the lean muscular form, causing his weeping erection to rub against his lover's taut abs. The men groaned in unison as the feeling of skin against skin sent their combined desire spiraling higher. Sanzo felt the arms encircling him tighten and his lover began to speed up the rhythm of their lovemaking. Pounding into him relentlessly, his lover was striking the bundle of nerves inside of him with nearly every stroke. Sanzo could no longer control the noises issuing from him, a string of sounds and words, as he lost control and was finally pushed over the edge. He howled as waves of pleasure roared through him, his cum coated his and his lover's stomachs. He heard, through the pounding of his heart in his ears, an echoing growl. His lover began to empty himself deep within Sanzo's body. As he fought to actually stay conscious, he pressed his lips against his lover's neck, finding his fingers tangled in long silky red strands, he heard himself whispering over and over like a chant. "Gojyo...."

***** Before*****

Taking a last pull from the hand rolled cigarette in his mouth, Sanzo flicked the butt over the railing and into the sea. He wrinkled his nose as if a bad smell were assaulting him when a dark haired older man came up from the lower decks to stand overlooking his domain. This was Captain Nii, a cruel man, who ruled over the HMS Lepus with an iron fist. The captain looked up and nodded toward his lieutenant. There was that knowing, mocking smile. Again Nii had issued an order and Sanzo had followed it, because that was the nature of ship life. It was becoming increasingly obvious that any indication of distaste at those orders would result in additional duties assigned or worse. Sanzo acknowledged the nod with a grimace, turned away and prepared to return to his station.

Brushing off his blue wool coat, which, in his opinion, was too hot to be worn in tropical waters, he once again scanned the sea for sail. They were under orders to search the Indian Ocean for a pirate, one that had been a thorn in the Royal Navy's side for the past year and was becoming bolder as time went on. There were only rumors to go by. Some tales said that he was a man of honor who commanded a tough and loyal crew and others said that he was an ancient being of the sea with eyes of red blood and that his crew was a band of demons under his command. "Tch," Sanzo muttered under his breath as he reached into his pocket and drew forth another smoke. Before he could bring the lit match to the tip of his cigarette, a commotion broke out on the main deck. Glancing down, he saw one of the boys dragged by the ship's gunner towards a small cannonade on deck. It looked like the youth was about to kiss the gunner's daughter. Shaking his head he settled his hat back on his head and walked towards the turmoil.

"What has the boy done?" Sanzo asked as he strode into the group of sailors, all of whom quieted at his presence.

Goku, one of the powder monkeys on board, turned his head and looked beseechingly at the lieutenant with big golden eyes. The boy had been under Sanzo's wing since he had come aboard. Sanzo had found him in the streets of London when the youth had tried to pick his pocket. There had been some connection between them that Sanzo could not put into words. He managed to get Goku work aboard ship and they had become friends. Not that Sanzo had many friends as he tended to avoid the complications and aggravations of dealing with people.

The gunner growled while flourishing his cat o nine tails, "I caught the whelp pilfering food. I did, 'n now he's gotta pay." The gunner raised his hand for the first blow.

Before the whip could strike the boy's backside, a hand gripped the gunner's wrist. Sanzo himself was surprised, as the hand was his own. "You know that boys are only to be birched for punishment. Did you even ask him why he was taking extra food?"

"It's not true Sanzo!!" the boy wailed, his large, golden eyes filling with tears. "It was just a bit of bread that I saved for later."

"I caught him red-handed, I did. He said it was from breakfast but we don' get enough as it is, so it's a lie!"

"Maybe you would like to take his place Mr. Sanzo?" an oily, sly voice spoke next to the lieutenant's ear. Sanzo turned slightly and found Captain Nii at his shoulder. Dropping the gunner's arm, he turned to look into the captain's cruel, dark eyes.

"Regulations state that boys are to only be birched for punishment unless court-martialed Captain," stated Sanzo. He straightened his posture but did not drop his eyes from the man he so detested.

"Well..." the captain drawled, "We seem to be all out of birch branches and since you seem so concerned I hereby give the boy a reprieve. However, you shall receive 50 lashes for insubordination and pay for the boy's lashes as well. Take Mr. Sanzo to the grate and bring the boy to witness his punishment." The captain licked his lips and his smile grew even broader as a couple of men came forward and grabbed Sanzo by the arms.

The men grumbled as the lieutenant was dragged toward the open grate. Officers were never flogged and it made the crew uneasy to see the captain issue such an order for what appeared to be a small infraction. The grousing disappeared when the sinister eyes of the captain began to survey the crew for dissention. Finding none, he waved his hand for the punishment to commence.

 

************************************************************************

 

He was bored. Bored, Bored, Bored. Gojyo lounged in the top rigging of the mainmast of the frigate, Hakuryu. The days had been full of nothing but blue skies and the sea. Of course, the young man loved the sea more than anything in the world. But lately, something inside of him kept telling him he was missing something. There was an empty spot inside. He hadn't been able to fill it with rum, sex, gold, or a good fight. Jumping from the lanyard to grab a hold of one of the standing lines, Gojyo skillfully shimmied down to the deck landing without a sound. The pirate captain was a tall man, dressed in a white linen shirt open at the front with wide sleeves that billowed in the wind and cinched at the waist with a black silk scarf. His red eyes glittered in the sunshine and his long red hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

The first mate turned and eyed him with a lazy grin. "Any direction in particular you wish to go captain?" the dark haired man drawled. Hakkai was not only Gojyo's best friend but his second in command. Sometimes it felt like they had known each other forever.

"Wherever the winds take us!" Gojyo called back, "just keep an eye open for those Brit dogs after our throats and make sure we spot them before they sees us. Remember, no prey, no pay," he added with a huge grin that took up half of his handsome, youthful face. Gojyo looked down at those of his crew that were hard at work on the main deck. Several of the men waved up at the crimson-eyed man. These men were happy to be aboard a ship with a captain known far and wide to be just and good but wickedly ruthless in a fight. The crew was made up of dedicated men, willing to follow Gojyo to plunder and pillage for a living.

With a half-assed salute to Hakkai, Gojyo strode toward his cabin, his bare feet slapping the deck. He yelled over his shoulder, "I'm off to catch a couple winks. Wake me if you see sail, especially a nice plump merchant ready for the taking."

Plopping down on his bunk, the young man shut his eyes with a small smile still curving his lips. Life was good. The Hakuryu was his. It was a fast, sleek frigate. She beat out most merchant class ships and war class as well and was armed forty-six guns strong. He had a good crew and plenty of booty stashed away at his stronghold, hidden on one of the smaller islands in the Great Chagos Bank, east of Madagascar. Frowning at that ache in his chest, he stubbornly told himself he didn't need anything else. Well... a sexy body next to his right now wouldn't be too bad.

 

************************************************************************

 

Sweat dripped off of his chin as he gripped the iron grate. Sanzo's legs felt on fire along with his back. He had lost count at thirty-one lashes and was no longer able to keep his head up. He could hear Goku's whimpers somewhere to his left and once again cursed Captain Nii in his head as he tried to keep his mind off the fire running down his spine. They had stripped him to the waist before they had tied him to the iron grate on the main deck. When the captain had called for the cat's tails to be knotted, Sanzo vowed to someday kill the man.

"Ship ahoy and she's coming on fast," came the cry from above. "All hands on deck!" As the men scrambled to their posts the master gunner turned to the captain. "What about him?" he asked as he pointed at Sanzo, who now hung limply on the grate, blood welling up through the abrasions on his back.

"Leave him," the captain growled.

Sanzo swayed on his feet while he listened to the battle erupting around him. In the deep recesses of his mind, the lieutenant hoped the ship would go up in flames and take him along with it. Anything to stop the pain in his back. Someone fell against him and Sanzo let out a cry for the first time since he had been tied to the grate. Looking up he saw a handsome face with crimson eyes. He watched the pirate's lips move but could hear nothing over the sounds of battle. Sanzo felt his world grow dim and, when he finally resurfaced, all was quiet.

 

************************************************************************

 

Gojyo took the scope from his eye, he had been watching a fairly large frigate that they had been shadowing for about an hour. "Looks like almost fifty guns strong," he said to Hakkai as he handed him the telescope. "We are windward and have the weather gage. If we can strike them from behind and make it quick, I think we can take them. The first mate nodded, handing back the telescope and quickly started to pull the crewmembers he needed for a boarding party.

The chase was short and when a ball and chain, fired from one of the Hakuryu's cannon's, took out the Lepus' mizzenmast the battle was pretty much over. Crossbows and cannon fire cleared most of the deck. Gojyo commanded his men to the grappling hooks and pikes and they quickly boarded. Half of the men separated from the party to make short work of the Lepus' rigging while the rest engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat.

Gojyo finished off a sailor who had tried to take a swing at his head with a belaying pin and looked about for his next target. The redheaded pirate kicked and spun his way through the deck. As he ducked a sword swinging for his head, he tripped over a coil of rope. Hearing someone cry out as he landed heavily, Gojyo turned and looked into a pair of deep, violet eyes. The pirate captain froze and his heart started beating harshly against his chest. In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Hair of gold and a face that could only be described as pretty, the redhead had to find out more about him.

"Who are you?" It was then that Gojyo saw the bindings and the pain in the man's eyes before they closed and the golden-haired man lost consciousness. Before he could come to the wounded man's rescue, the pirate captain was grabbed and had to swing his sword to take another man down.

An hour later, Gojyo stood in front of a kneeling Captain Nii. He was pacing. "Where is the treasure? Where is the gold?"

Nii sneered. "There is no gold you fool. All I can offer you is death. You should be hung along with the rest of your men."

The pirate captain let out a deep laugh. "Then we'll just take whatever you've got!" he drawled. Gojyo ordered his men to begin taking provisions, rigging, sails and any thing that might be useful. He then ordered the standing lines and all rigging cut rendering the vessel useless. "Leave 'em some water, a few barrels of food and fishing equipment. I'm not totally heartless." As he turned back to Captain Nii, Gojyo remembered the golden-haired man. Pointing to the iron grate, he asked, "What did he do to piss you off? Asshole, that's just cruel."

"Not cruelty, but discipline. Something you would know nothing about. Scurvy pirate dog." Nii spat on the ground at Gojyo's feet.

Ignoring the insult, Gojyo pulled his knife from its sheath on his hip. He watched Nii's eyes grow pensive as the pirate came closer. He flipped the knife and caught it by the blade. "It looks like you might have some treasure after all, Captain." Holding the knife out to the British officer he smirked. "Cut the man loose and bring him to me. I think I've taken a fancy to him." Several of Gojyo's men laughed as Captain Nii took the knife carefully and walked toward the grate.

Bending close to Sanzo's head he brushed against his abraded back. The lieutenant moaned low in his throat. "Good. You're awake. Listen to me Mr. Sanzo. You are going with the pirates. You are to spy on them and find their lair." Nii continued to slowly saw away at the bindings around Sanzo's wrists. "That golden-eyed boy that you are so worried about all the time will be safe with me. For three months. If you do not make your way back to me in three months time, he will not only be taking the rest of your lashes but he will then be given to every man that wants a taste of his sweet backside. Do I make myself clear?" Nii once again leaned against Sanzo's back, causing the blonde to groan. Sanzo nodded. He understood. Oh yes, he understood just fine.

Nii yanked Sanzo to his feet where the lieutenant stood, shakily trying to get his bearings and figure out what was happening. They were suddenly surrounded by men. Glancing up past Captain Nii, Sanzo was surprised to see a tall, handsome, redheaded man. The pirate was gripping Nii's wrist tightly and pulling the knife from the captain's hand. "Now, now Captain. Can't have you playing with sharp things can we?" The voice was playful and sexy and Sanzo felt a tremor slide up his spine. _Tch, it's from exhaustion or pain_. He told himself.

"Well my pretty treasure. I think it's time to get you settled on my ship," the smooth voice said. Confused, Sanzo looked up and was caught in glittering, crimson eyes. He blinked a few times, trying his best to sort out what was happening. The pirate chuckled and grabbed his arm moving him away from the others.

"You gonna be ok until we can get Hakkai to have a look at you treasure?"

Sanzo's voice rolled out of him, hoarse and gruff, "Stop calling me that."

"But that's what you are, my treasure. My golden treasure." The tall red headed man replied. Gojyo grinned as Sanzo snorted at his words trying to look pissed off. Sanzo then swayed on his feet. Gojyo searched the ship with his eyes for Hakkai to assist him with the injured man. He spotted him rounding up the last of the sailors. He called out to his first mate for help just as Sanzo fell to the deck unconscious.

He didn't know what woke him, the need for a smoke or the small soft sounds of someone nearby. "Ah, I see you are awake."

Sanzo cracked open his eyes to a smiling face. The young man had wild dark brown hair, a handsome face and deep emerald green eyes. The blonde made a soft snort. "Where am I and who are you?"

"Ahaha...you are aboard the Hakuryu. My name is Hakkai. I am the first mate and acting surgeon. The captain asked me to look after you. Your back was pretty messed up but as long as you are careful with those bandages, I suspect you will heal up quickly. I brought you some water and a bite to eat, if you think you are able." The healer placed a small tray down and turned to help his patient sit up.

Sanzo growled and shoved the Hakkai's hands away. "Don't touch me." He managed to sit up on his own and took the glass of water Hakkai handed him with shaky hands. "Am I a prisoner?"

"Er...no." The green-eyed man looked a bit uncomfortable as he spoke. "I believe you are a prize."

Just as Sanzo opened his mouth to ask what the hell that meant, there was a knock at the door. It opened and the redhead he remembered from the deck of his own ship entered. He appraised the man boldly, taking in the long, lean limbs and the smooth, easy grace with which he moved. The handsome face was smiling down at him and he noticed two scars gracing the man's left cheek. Instead of making him look disfigured they drew Sanzo's gaze to those startling ruby-colored eyes. Once again he felt that strange tingle up his spine.

Sanzo's own violet eyes narrowed and although many questions raced through his mind, what issued from his mouth was a demand. "I want a smoke."

Raising an eyebrow, Gojyo didn't address the angry man lying in his bunk but instead turned to his friend. "How's he doing? Can he be moved?

"Tch, don't ignore me moron. I said I want a smoke."

Hakkai chuckled at the thunderous look on Sanzo's face and turned to leave. "He is healing Gojyo but I doubt a bit of time on deck would hurt him." As the door clicked shut Gojyo turned to his prize and moved in close.

Gojyo leaned into Sanzo. He took in a deep breath and the smile grew on his lips. Reaching up to brush back a lock of golden blonde hair, he suddenly found his wrist in a tight grip. Gojyo held back his surprise. The man was fast. This just got better and better. He had a beautiful man in his bunk, one who was obviously a fighter. His grin grew even wider as he drawled, "So, what's your name my golden treasure? Or should I just keep calling you that?" He didn't even flinch when he felt the bones of his wrist grind together as Sanzo tightened his grip.

"Am I a prisoner?" Sanzo once again growled out.

Breaking Sanzo's grip with ease the crimson-eyed man stood up. "No, not really." he said, "but there are rules aboard my ship. You'll treat the other men with courtesy. You're allowed anywhere on the ship but only with an escort. Can't have you throwing yourself overboard or stealing a launch in the middle of the night now, can we? You'll eat with me at my table and you'll sleep in my bed." He chuckled slightly at Sanzo's glare. "Trust me; it's for your own safety. Oh and smoking's only allowed on deck. So if you want that smoke, you better let me help you." Gojyo grinned at the war of emotions that crossed the beautiful face of his captive.

"Fine." Sanzo figured not only could he get a smoke but he would be able to get a good look at his surroundings and take in the lay of the ship. "But if you try to throw me over your shoulder or carry me, so help me, I will kill you."

Gojyo chuckled at the man's serious expression. "Whatever you say, Treasure. I promise not to manhandle you... much." Gojyo turned his smile into a leer, enjoying the reactions he was getting from his guest.

Sanzo glared and held himself stiff. "My name is Sanzo," he gritted out, sounding like giving out his name was something the pirate didn't deserve. He most definitely didn't want the man touching him. Not that he thought the touch would disgust him but he was more worried about the strange tingles he was getting from just being in the pirate's presence.

"Sanzo," the pirate purred. "Put your arm around my shoulder and let's get you up on deck.

He felt Sanzo shiver a bit as their bodies pressed close when he helped the injured man to his feet. Gojyo couldn't stop himself from stealing a small grope, sliding his hand over the gorgeous ass and finally settling his arm around the thin waist.

"You could use a good meal or two there, Treasure."

"Stop calling me that, asshole!" Sanzo demanded angrily as he tried to pull away. Gojyo tightened his grip and just grinned into the pissy blonde's face which seemed to infuriate the man even more.

Instead of continuing to bait Sanzo, which was proving to be the most fun he had had in a long time, Gojyo started for the door, with the fuming violet-eyed man in tow. Grabbing one of his shirts from a hook by the door he offered it to Sanzo with an apologetic look. "You may want to be more presentable on deck. We wouldn't want to show off all of that delectable pale skin to the sun."

Grabbing the shirt, Sanzo stalked off slowly and stiffly, heading down the corridor that would take him topside. Once on deck, the overly large shirt flapped in the breeze as he made his way to the poop deck. The crew stopped what they were doing to follow his route but no one dared stop him or even speak to Sanzo. The man behind him was giving off a possessive air that the others could read from a mile away and the crew realized, if they wanted to keep breathing, they would not lay a finger on their guest. At the railing, Sanzo stopped and leaned on it heavily. His back was afire but it still felt good to be in the clean ocean scented air. Gazing out at the waves made him feel calm and at peace once again until he felt a prod at his arm. Looking over, he saw Gojyo was nudging his arm with a small fancy pipe filled with what looked like tobacco. Taking the pipe, he heard the scratch and smelled the sulfur of the match. Turning to glance at the pirate who held the cupped flame in his hands, Sanzo narrowed his eyes and glared but it didn't stop him from leaning down and lighting the borrowed pipe.

Gojyo's heart stilled as he watched Sanzo inhale and a look of pure contentment filled Sanzo's face. Feeling his loins stir, the pirate knew that he had to have this man. He wanted to be the one to put that look on Sanzo' face, and to see it there, while Sanzo lay under him in the throes of orgasm. He flinched and yelped in surprise as the match burned his fingers. Sanzo smirked at him knowingly before he turned his violet-gaze back to the sea.

"Well," Gojyo stammered, "I need to be getting back to my duties. I won't be long and I'll check on you later." He turned and started barking out orders to his men, trying to keep the fact that his pants were feeling a little tight from full view as he slipped back down into the hold. Gojyo's mind was racing with ideas on how to break through the cool exterior of the man he had brought back with him. He wanted to bring out the passion he knew lay behind those piercing eyes. That, however, meant he had to actually plan, using his wits and charm, instead of relying only on his looks to get the man willingly in his bed. He grinned to himself and started whistling a sea shanty softly, enjoying the idea of this challenge.

 

************************************************************************

 

Sanzo couldn't sleep. His back was healing quickly. It seemed the smelly salve that Hakkai kept smearing on him was really working. He sighed and buried his head into the pillow wishing for sleep to claim him. The smell of Gojyo wafted up from the pillow and, once again, his belly clenched. It had been almost two weeks since he was brought on board the Hakuryu and in that short time he'd felt like he was losing his mind. He was allowed near freedom to be anywhere on the ship, with the exception of dinner, which was always with Gojyo and he was only allowed to sleep in Gojyo's cabin...alone. His days were filled mostly with sleeping, reading and pacing the deck. Often Gojyo would join him and try to engage him in conversation. Sanzo had initially tried to ignore the overtures but was now finding himself looking forward to their time together each day. The pirate was witty and surprisingly well read and aware of the politics of the day. Time spent with Gojyo was also filled with sly touches. They could seem to be accidental but Sanzo knew differently. A lingering touch while passing him a flagon of beer, a sweep past him where Sanzo could feel a hand on his ass and the gentle brushing of his bangs out of his eyes while he was graced with a smile and a knowing look from those crimson eyes.

"Damn him!" Sanzo threw the pillow across the room as he sat up. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried once again to think of a way to obtain the information he needed and a way to escape. He knew most people thought of him as heartless but there was no way he could leave Goku in the hands of Captain Nii. Not a day went by that he didn't imagine the horrors the boy might be experiencing at the hands of that bastard. Sanzo had to go back...and he was running out of time.

Pulling on the borrowed clothes he had been given, Sanzo left the cabin and headed topside. It was a quiet night and the stars filled the sky. A warm breeze tousled his hair as he headed for the railing and began to fill the small pipe, a gift from the pirate captain. A light tread and familiar smell alerted Sanzo to the presence behind him.

"Couldn't sleep Treasure?" Gojyo asked him softly, and Sanzo felt fingers brush gently against his lower back. He almost leaned back into the touch but stopped himself and turned to face his captor.

"How long are you going to keep me a prisoner here?" Sanzo snarled.

"I keep telling you, you're not a prisoner. Have you been mistreated? Hmm...?" Gojyo reached to push a golden lock of hair out of Sanzo's eyes only to have his hand slapped away. Gojyo looked away to keep Sanzo from seeing the hurt in his face. He leaned on the railing wondering if he would ever be able to break that icy façade. "We'll be making port tomorrow. My home actually. We need some repairs to the ship and to restock supplies. The men also need some time with their wives, lovers and children. Maybe you'll come to like it there too." Gojyo hoped the last didn't sound as wistful as he thought it did.

"A prisoner still however," Sanzo said softly.

Gojyo did not answer him but continued to stare up at the stars. He had already decided that if he couldn't win the man's affections soon, he would personally see him to whatever port of call Sanzo desired. But it felt wrong. He just knew that Sanzo belonged at his side. He felt it as strongly as his knowledge that the sea was his true home. He turned to tell Sanzo his decision but was cut off.

"What do I have to do to win my freedom? Name your price. I don't have much money but whatever you want is yours." Sanzo glared at him with determination.

"Anything?" Gojyo said as he took a step closer to the blonde. "Are you sure Sanzo? You better think about what you are offering."

Sanzo turned his head away. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing and thought about Goku and the future that awaited him if Sanzo did not live up to his end of the bargain. "Yes, anything," he whispered.

"Will you give yourself to me? All of yourself? For three weeks. Then I'll just take you where you want to go." Gojyo moved closer and lifted Sanzo's chin, forcing him to look into crimson eyes that shone in the starlight.

Sanzo's breath hitched. He'd had a feeling this would be the price named. That damn tingle was running up and down his spine again and he shivered in the warm night breeze. Ruby eyes never released his as Gojyo awaited his answer. Clenching his fists at his sides he pulled his head away from Gojyo's hand and narrowed his eyes. "Do I have your word? Can I trust it?"

"Looks like you don't have much of a choice do you?" Gojyo drawled. "I could just take you whenever I want but I don't like my bed partners to be unwilling. I enjoy giving pleasure as well as receiving." He brushed his finger along Sanzo's bottom lip. "I give you my word though. For three weeks, you are my treasure." Gojyo felt his heart beat faster hoping his offer would be accepted.

"That's the price of your freedom."

Sanzo nodded, "fine, it's a deal but don't expect me to like it." Before he could say another word firm lips were pressing against his own. He felt Gojyo's arms slide around him and press him up against the pirate's hard warm body. Gojyo's smell surrounded him. It was like cinnamon and some other exotic spice. Strong fingers slid into his hair and pulled his head back a bit. He opened his mouth to protest and found it filled with Gojyo's tongue. It stroked his own tongue, tempting it to come out and play. His head was starting to swim and, as he grabbed Gojyo's strong shoulders for support, he realized he was returning the kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Gojyo looked down into Sanzo's stunned face and worked really hard not to smirk in pride at the glazed violet eyes. "Let's continue this below."

He guided the dazed man back down to his cabin. Grabbing the pillow off the floor, he tossed it back on the bunk and turned to the Sanzo. Sanzo was standing stiff and straight. He looked...lost, until he realized that Gojyo was looking at him. A scowl crossed his pretty face. "Get on with it then," he growled.

Realization dawned on Gojyo as he took in the tightly clenched fists, straight hard mouth and large, dark, violet eyes filled with mixed emotions. _"He's never had a lover_," Gojyo thought to himself. Taking the few steps necessary to cross the small room, he took Sanzo's hand and pulled him toward the bunk. Leaning in, he claimed Sanzo's lips with his own. Keeping the kiss soft as he slipped his fingers through blonde locks that felt as soft as corn silk, Gojyo fell slowly back on the bunk taking Sanzo with him. Lying on his back he managed to get Sanzo half lying across his chest, head tucked under his chin. "Good night, my treasure. Try to sleep."

Sanzo lay stiffly in the pirate's arms. It wasn't until the chest he was lying on began to rise and fall in a steady rhythm that he started to relax. Unsure what had just happened here, he just stayed still and quiet. Sanzo had no idea what to do. Should he leave? Did he want to? Trying not to think about how warm and comfortable he was or how safe he felt, Sanzo shut his eyes and fell asleep in someone's arms for the first time he could remember.

When Sanzo woke in the morning he was alone. He could hear the commotion on deck and scrambled into his clothes and hurried topside to find out what the ruckus was all about. The ship had docked in a small cove of a tropical island. The deck hands were securing the lines and the entire ship was a bee hive of activity. He scanned the decks and found Gojyo and Hakkai talking to a stunning man with black hair. When the pirate captain saw him, he waved Sanzo over to join them. Sanzo saw that several of the men were already ashore and being greeted happily by friends and family. Children scurried about in play.

As Sanzo reached the trio, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. Sanzo growled at the manhandling but, remembering his promise, stayed against Gojyo's side, telling himself that it did not matter how nice it actually felt to be close to the man. "Sanzo, this is Hakkai's lover and mate, Gin."

Sanzo held out his hand for a shake and looked up into a pair of laughing silver eyes. "Please to meet you Blondie. Our good captain sure seems taken with you. Don't break his heart, ya hear?" The dark haired man then turned and began to pull the first mate away. "Sorry to run away so fast but I have a lot of catching up to do with Hakkai. If you know what I mean." he said with a wink.

Gojyo laughed and waved at his friends as they left ship. "So, would ya like to see my place? It's not much but I call it home." Sanzo nodded slowly. As Gojyo escorted him off ship, he observed the island with an eye to the details Captain Nii might want to know. They walked from the docks into a small town. The main street was lined with shops and vendors on every corner. Sanzo peered into the windows of fabric stores, milliners, tobacconists, bars and even a sweet shop. Townspeople seemed to be in excitement mode and Sanzo figured it was due to the Hakuryu being in port. The streets were filled with children of all ages, shape and skin color. Sanzo had to admit he was stunned. This was nothing like the den of inequity that he had been expecting. People stopped them from time to time to just say hello to the tall redhead, expressing their happiness at his safe arrival home. Sanzo received many curious looks but no one approached him.

As they turned down a side street and then meandered up a small path, Sanzo finally spoke. "Where do all these people come from?"

Gojyo shrugged, "Here and there. Most are the lost that needed a home." He grinned as they turned a corner and a small but cozy looking house came into view. Gojyo opened the unlocked door and escorted Sanzo inside. "It's not much but its home, make yourself comfortable while I head back to town to pick up some supplies. It's been awhile since I've been here. One of the ladies in town comes by to check on the place and keeps it up for me while I'm gone. Luckily, it looks like she's been here recently."

Sanzo spent the day dozing, reading and wandering in the small garden behind the house. He really couldn't believe the peacefulness he had seen in the small town. The people had seemed truly happy, content and prosperous. They really did not appear to be murderers and thieves, even though he knew some had to be if not by intent then by circumstance. He frowned at the thought of what would happen to these people if the Royal Navy found this place. Most of the children would be left homeless as their parents were hung for piracy. Their world would be turned upside down.

Gojyo panicked a little when he couldn't find Sanzo in the house. He dropped off the supplies in the kitchen and searched all the rooms quickly. Not finding his captive, he sprinted from the house but slowed to a walk as he reached the garden. His treasure was sitting on a small bench deep in thought. He couldn't help but to admire the man's beauty as he sat among the flowers lost in contemplation. Gojyo wondered what occupied the man's mind so heavily. Well, it was time to teach the violet eyed man that sometimes life could be a little fun. He grinned to himself and headed back to the house to put away his purchases and start cooking.

By the time Sanzo wandered back into the house, he smelled something good. He made his way to the kitchen where the pirate was standing at the stove in a frilly white apron. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked, "I had no idea you could cook."

"Yeah, well...There's a lot you don't know about me," Gojyo replied. "I happen to be a pretty damn good cook. Comes from having to feed yourself I guess." He pulled a bottle out of the cabinet and a couple glasses. "Here try this, it's sake from Japan. It's a rice wine. Takes some gettin' use to but I like it."

Sanzo took the proffered small cup and watched as Gojyo downed his like a shot of whiskey and looked at Sanzo with a challenge in his eyes. Never one to back down, Sanzo threw his back and then started to cough. It wasn't that it was as harsh as the whiskey he normally drank, it was just that he was expecting something different when Gojyo had said it was a wine.

Gojyo came up behind him and smacked him a couple of times on the back which caused Sanzo to bestow upon the man the glare of death. Gojyo chuckled, unafraid, and poured another cup. "Here, try sipping this one." He turned back to the stove still feeling the glare on his back. "On the table you will find some Virginian tobacco and rolling papers. I thought you might like that for a change." He smiled to himself when he heard the strike of a match a few moments later and the contented sigh that accompanied the smell of smoke.

After dinner, Gojyo left the dishes in the sink to be done in the morning. He grabbed another bottle of sake and headed for the couch where the blonde was sitting looking over some charts that had been left lying on the coffee table. "Here," he said as he handed Sanzo another cup. Sitting down, he draped is arm along the back of the couch behind Sanzo. He saw Sanzo's back go a bit stiffer but he did not attempt to move away. Gojyo's fingers began to play lightly along Sanzo's neck, fingers slipping along warm skin and brushing lightly through the silky strands just touching his collar.

"Treasure," Gojyo said huskily. "I can't wait any more. Are you gonna keep your promise?" He felt the man shudder under his touch and he leaned over and grabbed Sanzo's chin gently, tilting it and then claiming the soft, pliant lips.

Sanzo relaxed into Gojyo's embrace. He blamed his compliance on the sake, because in no way did he want these attentions from the handsome pirate. When he felt Gojyo's warm tongue brush across his lips, his traitorous mouth opened of its own accord, allowing Gojyo entrance. He felt on fire. The tingling down his spine had turned into bolts of lightening. He was torn by his fear of this new feeling and yet wanted more of it. Pulling away, he narrowed his eyes at the pirate.

"I promised, so let's get this over with." He stood and made his way to the bedroom. Hoping that the fact that his legs were trembling and his stomach clenching madly was not obvious to Gojyo, he made his way across the room to stand by the bed.

Smirking as he followed his treasure to the bedroom, Gojyo watched closely as Sanzo stood staring at the bed. He wondered what was going through his soon-to-be lover's mind. He watched Sanzo suddenly start to fumble with the buttons on his shirt with trembling fingers. Slipping his arms around the thin man, Gojyo whispered, "Let me help you with that." He took over unbuttoning Sanzo's white, linen shirt as he started placing soft, open-mouth kisses on his neck.

Pressing his lips together tightly to suppress the moan that wanted to rise up from his throat, Sanzo couldn't stop his body from trembling in response to the other man's touch. Long fingers began to trace his collarbone as they gently pushed his shirt down. It slid off Sanzo's shoulders to pool at his feet on the floor. Sanzo was gently turned around by those same strong fingers and, as he lifted his head, his lips were once more taken. The kiss was a devastating blow to his resolve to not give in to the pleasure of the moment. The pirate had some how claimed a part of him he hadn't even known existed. Without being conscious of it, his body melted against Gojyo's as his arms slid around his neck, fingers twining into silky red hair.

Gojyo knew at that moment that his treasure had surrendered to him. Now was his chance to show the man in his arms the pleasures that he had been missing. He moaned softly into Sanzo's mouth, feeling his tongue tentatively press into his own. Carefully he backed the man up and slowly lowered them both onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. He covered the smaller man's body with his own. Pressing one of his thighs between Sanzo's legs, he was pleased to feel the hardening erection he found there.

When Sanzo felt himself pinned to the bed he experienced a moment of panic and tensed, out of reflex, preparing himself to fight. Before he could push the man off of him he felt Gojyo's leg press against his groin and the friction made his body arch. _Oh god_, he thought. Nothing had ever made him feel like this before. How could this man coerce his body to react so strongly? He had never wanted these kinds of touches and now he couldn't afford to want them. He couldn't just surrender to the pleasure Gojyo was offering him. As Gojyo's lips nibbled on his collarbone, Sanzo demanded. "Just get on with it!"

Gojyo smirked into the pale skin he was caressing slowly with his lips. "Oh no, my treasure, I plan on making you want me as much as I want you."

His kisses moved lower, reaching a rosy nipple. Watching Sanzo's face, Gojyo slid his tongue over it. The blonde's eyes slammed shut and he gave a small cry. Gojyo grinned as he continued to torment the hardening nub, loving the feel of Sanzo writhing under him. His hands began stroking Sanzo's sides and along the waistband of his pants. Moving over to tease the other nipple, Gojyo reached down and quickly undid Sanzo's fly and slipped his hand in to caress the hard member he found there.

_On fire, he was on fire_. Gojyo was slowly stroking him, while torturing his sensitive nipples. Sanzo could do nothing but submit to his body's need. Keeping his eyes shut, he felt Gojyo move down his torso, licking and nipping as he went, causing shivers to course through his frame. He felt himself arch up allowing Gojyo to slide his britches down off his hips. Suddenly his erection was engulfed in warmth. Sanzo's eyes flew open and he felt the long groan pour from his throat. Nothing he had ever experienced in his life had felt like this and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"Gojyo...Oh gods...gonna...stop...nngg.." He never imagined it was possible but Gojyo swallowed him down and Sanzo felt his world go white as the wave of his orgasm hit him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't think...as his body shook with pleasure. When the last spasm subsided, he sank limply to the bed and his mind floated in a world of warmth...sated.

The pirate sat back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he took in the beautiful sight of the man lying on his bed looking completely debauched. "So beautiful," he whispered as he stood up and pulled off his clothes, never taking his eyes from his treasure. He climbed onto the bed and reached over to the nightstand to grab a jar of oil. Stashing the jar close by he pulled Sanzo's heated body against his own and leaned in to kiss him deeply, pulling small needy noises from his lover as he ran his callused fingers down Sanzo's over sensitized skin.

Coaxing the pale body to roll over, Gojyo began to assault the back of Sanzo's neck while gently massaging his upper arms, trying to keep Sanzo boneless and relaxed. Gojyo kissed his way down, following Sanzo's spine, drawing soft moans out of him continually as he found sensitive spots. When he reached the round firm ass his hands began to knead gently, allowing his finger to slide between the cheeks to lightly touch the puckered entrance. Gojyo reached for the jar of oil, he pulled the cork carefully and dipped his fingers inside to coat them fully.

Sanzo was coaxed to his knees. His mind was still feeling a bit clouded from the intense orgasm but the pirate had not let up. Every nerve in his body was tingling as he felt his balls palmed and rolled gently. Gojyo was kissing along his lower back when he felt something slick enter him. He gasped and clamped down on the digit. He felt Gojyo move to lie against him. The weight along his side was comforting as were the jumble of soothing words Gojyo husked into his ear. As he started to relax, the finger inside of him started to move. It felt strange. There was no real pain, and as he relaxed more, the friction began to feel...good. "More," he heard himself whisper.

Groaning softly at the blonde's words, Gojyo had to hold himself back from just taking the man. His own neglected member was throbbing and letting itself be known that it was not happy yet. Gojyo moved back to kneel behind his lover, and slowly began to insert another finger, using his other hand to begin to coax Sanzo's cock back to hardness and to distract him. By the time he had managed to work in a third finger; Sanzo was moaning and panting constantly. It was beginning to drive Gojyo mad with need. He removed his fingers and rolled the pale man over once again. As he hooked Sanzo's knees over his elbows, Gojyo leaned forward to claim a harsh kiss full of passion and desire.

"This'll hurt at first, but relax as much as you can."

Barely registering the words Gojyo was saying, Sanzo felt Gojyo's cock breach his entrance. He slammed his eyes shut and tensed against the pain. It wasn't as bad as he expected it would be but it still felt intense. He heard Gojyo murmuring and coaxing him to relax and when he did just that he felt Gojyo slide all the way in. It hurt and he felt so full, like he was going to split in two. Sanzo's fingers began to scramble against Gojyo's shoulders.

"Shhh...just relax my treasure. It gets better, I promise you." The pirate captain was very still, letting the blonde man beneath him adjust. He kissed along Sanzo's jaw line as he dropped one of his hands to softly stroke Sanzo's wilting erection. He could feel Sanzo panting softly and the death grip on his shoulders began to relax. Gojyo ran his palm over the head of Sanzo's cock, feeling him shudder and try to move to get more sensation. He grew harder and harder as Gojyo continued to stroke. Unable to stop himself, Gojyo moved his hips a little. Gods the man was so tight and hot. Unable to stop, the pirate began moving, he kept the pace slow and the strokes smooth.

Sanzo's violet eyes locked on ruby ones as Gojyo began to slide in and out of him. The pain had subsided a great deal and the endless friction was starting to feel good. He watched as Gojyo started to smile and jinked his hip and grazed against the bundle of nerves inside. Gasping, Sanzo arched into his lover wanting to feel more. He began to match Gojyo's rhythm, hands clasped firmly on Gojyo's forearms, needing more...just more.

Gojyo was gritting his teeth trying to keep control over himself. The minute that Sanzo began rising up to meet his thrusts, the pirate captain felt he was going to lose it. He watched, entranced, as Sanzo's head tossed back and forth. Beneath him, the lean body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Gojyo could see that Sanzo was riding the edge and reached down to grab the weeping cock of his lover, needing to see the man come undone beneath him.

"Let go my treasure, I'll catch you," Gojyo whispered as he pounded into Sanzo. With a couple more strokes Sanzo's body went rigid as he arched against his lover. Gojyo felt the wetness of release in his hand as the loud sex cry reached his ears. It was too much. Gojyo growled and slid into his lover a couple more times and also fell over the edge. His body tightened as he poured himself into the man below him, waves of release taking him. After what seemed like an eternity, his body gave way and he barely caught himself as he collapsed on top of the other man.

Both lay there panting softly, unable to move until Gojyo finally withdrew slowly and stretched out alongside Sanzo, pulling him up on his chest and tucking him under his chin. Gojyo lazily drew circles up and down Sanzo's spine. "That was fucking amazing my treasure"

Sanzo punched him weakly in the chest. "Tch, shut up you moron," he said with no hint of venom in his voice. Gojyo chuckled as he was dragged into sleep along with man sprawled across his chest.

 

************************************************************************

 

Three weeks passed quickly. Gojyo and Sanzo spent their time exploring the town and the cove nearby. Sanzo observed several merchant ships bringing in goods to the town. When he questioned Gojyo about it, the pirate explained that the growth of the town couldn't be kept supplied with pirating by using his lone ship. Thus it had come about that they worked with several other captains of merchant vessels who brought supplies in and, by the use of a signal flag, they were allowed safe passage. Sometimes the merchants were even escorted by the Hakuryu and her crew through known areas claimed by other pirates on the Indian Ocean. Many times, these visiting ships even brought more lost souls looking for a home.

Several evenings were spent in the company of Hakkai and Gin enjoying good food, sipping aged whiskey and having long engaging conversations. Sanzo, in particular, had come to appreciate the dry wit and intelligence that the Hakuryu's first mate seemed to have in abundance. The lieutenant spent each night in Gojyo's bed. Most nights were filled with passion, leaving both sated falling asleep with limbs tangled together but there were a few nights of simple soft touching and kisses before Gojyo just held him and fell asleep. These confused Sanzo, because he couldn't understand why he still felt so warm and at peace on those nights. Before he knew it, Sanzo had a decision to make.

Gojyo collapsed on the bed beside Sanzo, both men panting and shaking from their last shared orgasm. He pulled the blonde to him, tucking the golden locks under his chin. He gently stroked along Sanzo's back as sweet nothings spilled unchecked from his lips.   
"Oh God treasure, so good...Everything with you is so good. I love you so much."

When he felt the man in his arms stiffen, Gojyo suddenly realized his mistake. He hadn't meant to tell him. Well, he hadn't meant it to come out that way. At least not until he knew if Sanzo had decided to stay.

"Sanzo, I..." He trailed off as Sanzo suddenly rolled away and sat up with his back to Gojyo.

"I'm leaving on the next ship out." Sanzo said softly. "I promised you three weeks and I have kept my end of the deal. Will you do the same?" Sanzo felt his stomach churning. He never imagined this would be so hard. If only he was free to stay. But he knew that he really had no choice with Goku's life at stake. Even so, why did it have to be this painful?

The pirate captain took one last look at the ramrod straight back and slipped out of bed. He quickly dressed and headed for the door. Just as he was walking through the doorway he stopped and turned slightly. "Thanks for the fun treasure. I'll leave you some funds and make sure there's no trouble for you at the dock." Without another look back, Gojyo headed out into the night. Denying the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he headed for the nearest bar.

 

************************************************************************

 

Sanzo felt his heart pounding. The weeks, the lies, the bribes, everything that he had been through that brought him here, and now he would either succeed or die. He checked once again to make sure the flintlock was secured in his waistband as he continued to peer through the crowd of the seedy Cape Town Bar. It looked like tonight the information he had received had been correct. Captain Nii was sitting at the bar in deep conversation with a rough looking man. When Sanzo saw money changing hands he moved, shadowing the stranger up a set of back stairs to a room far down a dank corridor where the man slipped inside.

Sanzo pressed his ear to the door. He could vaguely hear voices through the wood. When the sounds of a scuffle reached his ears along with a sharp cry, Sanzo took a couple steps back and threw his shoulder against the door. As he burst through, the stranger pulled away from the youth who was struggling to get free. Large brown eyes instead of the golden ones he was expecting looked at him beseechingly. Just as the man let the youth go to turn on Sanzo, he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Sss...Sanzo?"

From a dark corner of the room Goku and yet another young boy emerged. Both had rags hanging from their bruised and emaciated bodies.

Before the man could take another step closer, Sanzo pulled the flintlock from his belt and pointed it at the stranger's groin. "Get out or lose your dick. Now!"

Scrambling as fast as he could the man was out the door and lost to Sanzo's sight. He turned just in time to catch Goku as the youth threw himself sobbing into Sanzo's arms. "I knew you would come. I just knew you would," he cried.

Sanzo patted the dirty chestnut locks, not able to express his joy at finding his young friend. He also felt a consuming guilt that he was not able to save Goku from the horrors of the past few months. The blonde whispered, "of course I came for you. I have found you a home too. A safe place."

Sanzo stood and pushed the youth away. "Hurry Goku, collect your friends. We have to leave, now!"

He heard a recognizable oily voice behind him. "And just where do you think you are going with my goods...Lieutenant?"

Sanzo spun and came face to face with Captain Nii. The dark haired man looked furious. "I never expected to see you again. I assumed the pirates would use you and throw you overboard." He mocked as he swaggered inside the room. The boys, as a group, huddled together and moved towards the back of the room.

"I can't believe how low you have sunk." Sanzo spat out. "When I heard you disappeared before your court-martial I almost gave up hope of tracking you down. I never imagined you would be pimping out children in a back water bar."

Nii's face slipped from calm to enraged in an instant. Nii moved fast; suddenly he was gripping Sanzo's wrist and they were struggling for the pistol. Sanzo could hear Goku crying out his name from the corner. "Damn you to hell," Nii growled. There was a gunshot and Goku's voice cried out, "Sanzoooo!"

 

************************************************************************

 

Hakkai stood at the wheel of the Hakuryu, studying his captain's back. Gojyo was slumped against the railing just staring out to sea. It was his new favorite pastime and Hakkai was becoming more concerned every day. They had been out for almost two months and the cargo hold was full from the ships they had taken. The men were restless and wanted to see their families and homes. Despite all this, it had taken a heated argument to make Gojyo understand that it was time to make for shore. Hakkai sighed; he too missed his lover and was looking forward to seeing him again. It was sad that the Captain had no one to come home to.

The Hakuryu pulled into the small cove two days later. That afternoon, her captain was slowly swaying his way up the path to his home. Gojyo had stopped by the tavern in town and celebrated their homecoming with some of his men. Hakkai and Gin had asked him to sleep on their couch but he had declined and shouldered his rucksack. There was a new bottle of sake in his pack and he was planning on finishing it by himself and then passing out in his bed for several days.

As Gojyo turned a corner in the path, his small house came into view. He tromped onto the porch and reached for the doorknob, memories of the last time he had been here assaulted him. He dropped his hand and rested his head against the door. His heart clenched and his throat felt thick as he tried to swallow. "Dammit," he snarled. He threw down his rucksack and fished out the bottle of sake. He headed toward the back of the house to the little garden that Sanzo had loved to spend so much time in, quietly contemplating.

Rounding the corner of the house, Gojyo realized that someone was sitting on the bench reading a book. The head lifted and violet eyes met startled ruby. The man stood and placed the book on the bench he had been occupying.

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo smirked. "Welcome home, moron."

The pirate stood like a gaping fish with his mouth hanging open, wondering if he was seeing things. Unable to form a coherent thought he asked. "Is it really you? Why are ya here?" Gojyo could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

"I came back," the blonde said quietly.

Gojyo took a couple more steps towards the blonde. "Yeah, but why?"

Sanzo crossed his arms and looked away. He murmured softly so that Gojyo had to strain to hear him. "Because I love you too."

Blinking in disbelief, the pirate took another step. "What did ya say?"

"You heard me, idiot. I am not going to repeat myself."

In two strides, Gojyo had scooped Sanzo into his arms and claimed those lips in a long devouring kiss. Running his fingers through the corn silk hair, Gojyo feasted on Sanzo's mouth. He felt strong arms encircling his shoulders as Sanzo pressed close and returned the kiss with dizzying fervor. Before Gojyo could whisk his prize off to the bedroom there was the noise of someone coming up the path from the direction of the house. Gojyo lifted his head and took in the thin, young lad with a full head of chestnut colored hair and large golden eyes. The youth had a half eaten banana in one hand and a peach in the other.

"Sanzo, I found you a peach that I thought you might...HEY! Git your hands off of 'im you filthy...cockroach!"

"Cockroach?!? Who are you calling a cockroach you stupid monkey!"

Before they could say another word both Gojyo and Goku turned in astonishment at a sound neither of them had ever heard before. Sanzo had slumped back down on the bench with his eyes screwed up tight and was holding his hands over his stomach...laughing.


End file.
